the_voice_of_universefandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Voice of Universe (temporada 8)
The seventh season of The Voice of Universe premiered on. The Coaches are Long Time two Judges Chris and Chris and Last Champion Atti returned while Andrew was axed from the panel and Ooby J replaced him. The advisors of this season are, for Team Ooby J, for Team TMarr, for Team Atti, for Team Chris. Blind Auditions ;Color key Episode 1 The Coaches performed I Will Survive at the end of the show. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 K.O Round This new round replaces the Audition Finale. The artists of each team take turns playing a song of their choice, but are no longer divided into groups: their coach must decide their what that artist will do at the end of the performance. The coach can either directly qualify the artist battles by pressing the red button, or send to the Lock Zone, or eliminate artist. Each coach must keep 6 artist from his/her team. At the end of the K.Os, each coach will complete his/her team by scooping up Lock Zone artists if he/she has enough places left to complete his/her team. It is always possible to pick two artist from other teams, among those eliminated or sent to the Lock Zone. Battle Rounds During the Battles, each coach designates pairs of artists, who will sing in tandem a song designated by the coach. The novelty of the season is as follows: now, the coach can qualify two artist of the same tandem or, on the contrary, eliminate them both. The number of saved artists is however four in all cases, because the flight is no longer a possibility during this stage. There is no steal in this round. Live Shows There are only one or two (depends on the votes) artist left in a team. During each Bottom Two (or three) The Artist will perform two songs and will get the total vote for the Instant Save. During the Playoffs (Top 16), the public and the coaches can save a artist for the following week. During the Top 12 and Semifinals, the public can save the artists with the most votes (only one in the Instant Save) In the final, it is only the public who has the power to crowned the "WINNER" of The Voice of Universe Season 8. Week 1: Live Top 16 (TBA & TBA) 'Week 2: Live Top 12 (TBA & TBA)' Week 3: Semifinals (TBA & TBA) Week 4: Live Finale (TBA & TBA) 'Elimination Chart' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Ooby J Artist from Team TMarr Artist from Team Atti Artist from Team Chris ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Ooby J Artist from Team TMarr Artist from Team Atti Artist from Team Chris ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated